gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Roman's Sorrow
/16px) |unlockedby = Russian Revolution }} Roman's Sorrow is a mission for Niko's cousin Roman in Grand Theft Auto IV. This is the mission where Roman and Niko move from Broker to South Bohan. Description Roman and Niko are aware that Dimitri and his partner Ray Bulgarin will kill them following a botched meeting before. Roman wants to move to Bohan and calls Mallorie to see if she has anywhere for them to stay, but not before asking Niko to head back to his apartment in Hove Beach to collect several items, including a wedding ring for Mallorie, which Roman later mentions during their trip to Bohan. Upon arrival in Hove Beach, they find out both the apartment and Roman's cab business have been set on fire by Dimitri and Bulgarin. Having lost everything from the fires, the duo are forced to cut their losses and escape to Bohan, where they settle down in Mallorie's cousin's apartment until the situation improves. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to Roman. *Go to Roman's apartment. *Go to Bohan. After the mission *The player can now save their game at the South Bohan Safehouse, but can no longer access the Broker Safehouse, though they can still save vehicles in the parking space. *Niko can no longer perform jobs for Roman. *Niko cannot receive free taxi rides from Roman until completing Blow Your Cover. Post-mission phone calls *Little Jacob texts Niko, telling him to lay low and remain in touch. *Brucie calls Niko, informing Niko that Roman's gambling addiction is escalating. If the player hasn't completed all Brucie's missions before this mission, then his phone call about Roman's gambling addiction will be delayed until later in the game. *Dimitri calls Niko, telling him he is still searching for Niko and Roman. Aftermath Liberty Tree Newspaper "Following the massive rise in shootings recently in eastern Broker, police warned of a new danger lurking for residents - arson. Two buildings including a taxi garage were recently gutted by fire. Although two men were seen starting the fire with Molotov cocktails, no arrests have been made. We will stay with this story if we can find something interesting to say. In the meantime, be very suspicious of anyone buying vodka, matches and a gas soaked rag, but try not to panic. Local police were appealing for calm and also lots of snitches and widespread anxiety." Video Walkthrough Gallery Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (meeting Roman).jpg|Niko finds Roman trapped in the trunk of his own taxi. Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (burning safehouse).jpg|The Broker safehouse burns... Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (burning depot).jpg|...as is Roman's taxi depot. Image:Roman's Sorrow (GTA4) (Bohan safehouse).jpg|Niko composes himself in the Bohan safehouse while Roman looks at the brighter side of things (despite losing his home and business moments ago). Trivia * As the player travels to the apartment, keep an eye out for the cab depot. It is burning, but driving past it will not affect any dialogue. There is often an explosion inside as the player drives by. * After the explosion in the apartment, two Russian gangsters in a car quickly flee the area. As stated by the Liberty Tree internet article above, Russian gangsters were seen starting the fires at the depot and apartment by throwing Molotov cocktails. *After the mission It's War in The Lost and Damned, Johnny Klebitz can read the article about this mission. *If the player destroy Roman's car before entering the marker it will say that Roman has died and the mission will fail. *The apartment and Roman's cab business are burnt out for the rest of the game. This is the same for The Lost and Damned and The Ballad of Gay Tony. *The fires at the apartment and cab depot cannot be extinguished. *Sometimes, if the player drives past Roman's cab depot first, it will trigger a cutscene depicting the cab depot, and Roman will act as if it was the safehouse, claiming that he needed to go in and get a ring for Mallorie Bardas. Then if the player goes to the safehouse, the cutscene will show the apartment, and Roman will use the dialogue that was supposed to be for the cab depot. *If the player goes to the apartment and kills Roman while it is on fire, the fire will stop but it will be in a burnt state as if the mission ended. Although it is still marked on the map it is not accessible and the player cannot save their game until this mission is completed. *This mission is shown during the end credits of The Lost and Damned, as were Uncle Vlad, Bleed Out and Ivan The Not So Terrible. *Doing this mission on a motorcycle will show different scenes. At the apartment, Niko and Roman will dismount the bike and Niko will block his cousin from entering the building. At the depot, they will again dismount and talk while standing beside the bike. *The player cannot enter the taxi that Roman is hiding in. The windows will be bulletproof, but after shooting at it once, the car appears to raise itself up a bit. *The car burning inside the cab depot is actually a Primo. *If the player previously saved a car at the Bohan Safehouse before doing this mission, the car will be saved as usual. But during this mission, when the player arrives at the Bohan Safehouse, that car will despawn and will not respawn again even after the mission is completed (confirmed on the PC version). *If the player drives a resprayed Roman's Taxi to Roman in East Island City, then his taxi will be colored the same as the taxi Niko arrived in before the cutscene (for example: arriving in a red Roman's Taxi will show Roman hiding in a red one). After the cutscene however, the taxi Roman was hiding in will be coloured black again. Navigation }} de:Roman’s Sorrow es:Roman's Sorrownl:Roman's Sorrowpl:Roman's Sorrow Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions